


Séjour à Athènes

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Kiku descendit de son avion à Athènes, il s'attendait à être accueilli par Héraklès et non par Sadiq. Le Turque avait vraiment le don de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas entre lui et Grèce. Thème : Athènes : pauvreté - favori - amour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Séjour à Athènes

**Author's Note:**

> Cet one-shot aurait dû être produit lors de la nuit des lemons du 26 avril 2013. Etant malade, j'ai dû déclarer forfait pendant la soirée donc il ne compte pas.  
> Le thème était les grandes villes du monde.  
> Premier thème : Athènes : pauvreté, favori, amour.  
> Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Kiku Honda était arrivé à l’aéroport international d’Athènes, avec la conviction de passer un agréable séjour avec Héraklès Karpusi. Le Japonais appréciait beaucoup le Grec pour son calme et pour sa gentillesse. Ses nombreux voyages se justifiaient par des négociations diplomatiques qui devenaient inexistantes, une fois le pied posé sur le pays adriatique.

Héraklès avait le don de lui faire oublier leurs préoccupations de pays modernes en le plongeant dans ses souvenirs de l’Antiquité. Ils comparaient leur culture jusqu’à des heures indues, puis ils ne faisaient pas que se coucher côte à côte dans ce minuscule appartement au centre d’Athènes.

Kiku descendit de son avion avec hâte. Ce n’était pas dans son comportement habituel de faire preuve d’impatience, même après plusieurs heures de vol. Seulement, il rejoignait Héraklès, son amant. Qu’ils fussent aussi éloignés géographiquement l’un de l’autre devenait presqu’insupportable. Par devoir, ils ne pouvaient abandonner les leurs et par amour, ils ne pouvaient demander un tel sacrifice à l’autre.

Le Japonais se statufia en apercevant Sadiq Adnan, la nation turque, en train de l’attendre.

Pas ça, surtout pas ça !

Avant qu’il ne pût faire demi-tour, Sadiq le salua en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras.

Il serait vraiment malpoli de ne pas saluer le Turque. Ce serait inconvenant et ce pourrait avoir des retombées économiques.

Kiku s’avança vers l’homme de haute stature au visage barré d’un masque blanc. Il espérait faire partir l’ennemi mortel d’Héraklès avant qu’il ne le remarquât en sa compagnie. Il voulait éviter toute crise de jalousie malvenue entre les deux voisins territoriaux. De plus, Kiku n’aimait vraiment pas que Sadiq accaparât toute l’attention d’Héraklès. Tellement ils étaient pris dans leur affrontement idéologique qu’ils l’avaient même oublié, une fois, à la terrasse d’un restaurant avec l’addition à régler.

« Bonjour, Japon-san ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-          Bonjour, Turquie-san. Je me porte très bien. Qu’en est-il de vous ?

-          A merveille ! Héraklès croule sous les dettes, c’est tout bénef pour le business local ! Ce n’est vraiment pas un bon parti pour une nation de votre importance. »

Comme d’habitude, Kiku ne laissait quasiment rien paraître de sa colère. Pendant un bref instant, ses yeux sombres s’étaient étrécis de rage contenue.

« Comment saviez-vous que je venais à Athènes ?

-          Je l’ai appris par des connaissances communes. Les rumeurs vont bon train dans une famille aussi nombreuse que celle d’Héraklès. Enfin, vous savez ce que c’est, puisque vous avez une famille aussi importante que la sienne.

-          Vous avez bien fait de me l’apprendre, je serais beaucoup plus discret à l’avenir.

-          Vous n’êtes pas heureux de me voir ? »

Par souci diplomatique, Kiku se contint au calme avant d’affirmer.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir, ici. Je voulais passer du temps, seul avec Héraklès. C’est un voyage d’ordre personnel.

-          Je suis parfaitement au courant, mais je voulais profiter de votre présence qui se fait si rare par chez moi.

-          Je… »

Kiku n’eut pas le temps de se justifier qu’Héraklès arriva pour lui prendre ses bagages et pour le tirer par la main.

« Bonjour Kiku, j’espère qu’il ne t’a pas importuné.

-          A peine », répondit Kiku en rougissant.

Ce n’était pas dans ses mœurs de tenir la main de quelqu’un en public, même si c’était celle de la personne aimée. Héraklès s’en rendit compte et il s’en excusa. Ils se dépêchèrent d’atteindre la zone des taxis pour semer Sadiq qui les poursuivaient avec acharnement.

Kiku se retint de rire de la situation quand il s’aperçut qu’une voiture suivait la leur. Héraklès ne cessait de se retourner pour faire des gestes antipathiques à Sadiq par la vitre arrière. Kiku aurait préféré discuter avec Héraklès que de l’entendre s’agiter sur son siège. Par la suite, il n’y fit plus beaucoup attention. Il s’abîmait dans la contemplation d’Athènes tout en écoutant la musique de sirtaki qui s’échappait du poste du taxi. La ville portuaire avait le charme particulier de ses consœurs méditerranéennes. La douce lumière du soleil baignait les rues tranquilles et, sous ce ciel si bleu, la ville rayonnait dans ses quartiers chics. Seulement, quelque chose avait vraiment changé dans certains coins de la capitale. Le blanc des murs avait laissé place à un grisé de pollution assez désagréable. Certains d’entre eux étaient effondrés, sans préoccuper personne. La situation économique de la Grèce en était-elle au point de négliger l’entretien des bâtiments ? Les différentes pubs pour des marques de cigarettes défilèrent sous ses yeux, le mettant mal à l’aise, lui qui était habitué aux affiches de parfums et de voitures.

« Il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires, râla Héraklès, le tirant de ses pensées.

-          Sadiq pense que je le néglige à ton profit.

-          C’est bien, ce que je disais, dit le Méditerranéen toujours en colère. J’avais prévu qu’on fasse le tour du centre-ville piéton… mais j’ai une autre idée qui nous débarrassera de ce gêneur. Tu n’es pas contre un peu de marche à pied ?

-          Je suis un peu fatigué, Héraklès.

-          Le coucher du soleil sur Athènes est vraiment magnifique de là-bas. Et je peux nous réserver une chambre rien que pour tous les deux. Le lever est agréable également. »

Kiku se laissa tenter par l’idée. Héraklès connaissait mieux que quiconque Sadiq, il savait comment le décourager.

Le taxi les mena près des petites rues du quartier Kolonaki avec ses riches maisons agrémentées de jardins bien entretenus.

Ils descendirent de voiture au milieu des fragrances agréables de lilas. A peine Héraklès eut posé un pied en dehors du véhicule qu’un nombre impressionnant de chats vint le saluer de miaulements intempestifs. La voilà, donc, son armée irrésistible de gardes du corps.

Kiku caressa avec bonheur les animaux, tenant à distance respectable Sadiq qui les observait peu discrètement, depuis un angle de rue. Héraklès prit le bagage de Kiku, puis ils commencèrent leur ascension du mont Lycabette. Les rues pavées ne facilitaient pas la montée, mais elles donnaient un charme particulier au quartier par leur tendance claire. Des oliviers avaient été plantés dans certains recoins avec l’espoir qu’ils deviendraient centenaires. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’élevaient, ils pouvaient admirer la ville dans sa quasi-totalité. Au milieu des arbustes et des cactées, ils pouvaient se gorger de la cité blanche, mise en valeur par le soleil rasant de cette fin d’après-midi. L’atmosphère avait tout agréable, chargée d’embruns maritimes et de senteurs florales et aromatiques.

Héraklès, pourtant tout aussi âgé que lui, ne peinait pas à gravir le mont. Kiku demandait des pauses, malgré leur rythme lent.

Quelques chats traînaient dans leurs jambes à la recherche de câlins. Héraklès en prenait un dans ses bras puis un autre. Kiku l’aurait bien imité, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en raison de sa fatigue. Il ne voulait pas les ralentir plus que de raisons.

Ils parlaient très peu. Ils s’étaient donnés de leurs nouvelles et ils appréciaient la présence retrouvée de l’autre.

Le petit chemin les amena au sommet, après de nombreux efforts. Avec un sourire, Héraklès l’enjoignit à le suivre sur la terrasse d’un café aux murs blancs comme la neige.

Ils dégustaient un délicieux café grec, tout en se gorgeant de la vue d’Athènes sous le soleil couchant. L’orange et le rosé se mélangeaient sur les bâtiments tandis que les monuments historiques s’illuminaient peu à peu.

Kiku pouvait distinguer nettement le port du Pirée, l’Acropole et le temple de Zeus.

Héraklès lui montra du doigt tous les endroits qu’ils avaient déjà visités ensemble ainsi que tous ceux qui lui restaient à découvrir.

Dans ce silence humain de début de soirée, les grillons envahissaient l’espace sonore. Ils se laissaient bercer par leur chant unique, retardant le moment de prendre un repas bien mérité.

Leur moment de paix aurait pût durer bien longtemps dans la contemplation de la capitale de la Grèce, si un inopportun n’était pas venu les déranger.

« Héraklès ! »

Les amants se figèrent à cette voix bien connue.

« Tes chats m’ont donné bien du fil à retordre. J’en ai renvoyé quelques-uns dans leur gouttière. Et j’en suis venu à bout. Tu ne pourras pas toujours vaincre avec ton armée de félins. La preuve, j’ai survécu à leurs morsures et à leurs griffes ! »

Héraklès se retourna lentement vers Sadiq pour le fusiller du regard.

« Pars immédiatement d’où tu viens, dit avec colère Héraklès.

-          J’ai bien le droit de voir mon ami, stipula Sadiq en prenant un siège en face d’eux. Tu te l’es accaparé, dès son arrivée.

-          Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu l’ennuyais quand je l’ai trouvé.

-          Tu as coupé notre conversation, c’était malpoli.

-          Kiku est venu me voir, moi ! »

Kiku n’aimait pas être pris entre deux feux. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup d’animosités entre Héraklès et Sadiq. Le Turque se faisait une joie de venir chercher la petite bête au Grec. Quant à Héraklès, il faisait preuve en sa présence de beaucoup plus de répondant et de vivacité. Les tensions entre leurs deux nations n’aidaient en rien leur relation mouvementée.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à nous retrouver, demanda Kiku, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

-          Je savais qu’Héraklès vous amènerait ici, Japon-san. J’ai juste pris le funiculaire pour arriver en avance et pour vous observer un peu.

-          Va voir ailleurs si je m’y trouve ! Arrête de me suivre, s’énerva Héraklès qui en serait presque venu aux mains avec son rival, sans l’intervention de Kiku pour le faire rasseoir.

-          Japon-san, j’aimerais vous mettre en garde contre la vie libertine de Grèce. Il vous emmène dans des endroits romantiques pour endormir votre méfiance, il vous sort le grand jeu et il vous enferme dans ses draps… Il ne faut pas oublier que c’est un fils de Rome, ce grand séducteur.

-          Comment oses-tu…, gronda Héraklès, avant de se faire interrompre.

-          La teneur de ma relation avec Héraklès ne vous regarde en aucune façon, avança Kiku pour clore la conversation.

-          Comme vous vous intéressez de près à lui, je me fais du souci. N’oubliez pas que les Bacchanales font parties de son histoire.

-          C’est Rome qui a détourné mes Dionysies, se justifia Héraklès, mal à l’aise sur le sujet. Je n’étais qu’un enfant au moment des faits. Maintenant, pars rejoindre ton harem ! »

Sadiq se leva avec son détestable sourire goguenard, puis il se pencha au-dessus des épaules d’Héraklès. Le Grec ne fit que le regarder méchamment en se retournant vers lui, ce qui agrandit le sourire du Turque. Kiku était assez choqué de leur proximité et il le fut encore plus par la main de Sadiq qui vint repousser les cheveux bouclés d’Héraklès.

« Je sais que tu as des mœurs très libres, toi aussi… J’ai pu le constater par moi-même, chantonna Sadiq.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement, soupira Héraklès.

-          Je ne serais pas contre qu’on se partage notre ami commun. » 

Kiku ne put empêcher un frisson de le traverser. Le regard du Turque, derrière son masque, était plein de promesses licencieuses qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

« Kiku est venu me voir, moi, répondit Héraklès qui n’était pas encore conscient de la teneur de cette proposition.

-          Oh, tu as très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler », répliqua Sadiq en lui massant les épaules en une caresse lascive.

Kiku fut étonné de constater le trouble provoqué chez son amant qui cherchait son aide voire son avis sur la question.  Héraklès était vraiment perdu. Nul doute que les deux ennemis avaient été ensembles par le passé. Sadiq en jouait peut-être pour déstabiliser leur couple. Kiku ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour désamorcer la situation. La proposition en elle-même l’aurait bien tenté, s’il n’avait pas eu tant à perdre. Sadiq n’était pas un homme désagréable à regarder et, hors présence d’Héraklès, il se révélait vraiment sympathique. Voir les deux rivaux se mettre d’accord pour s’occuper de lui serait appréciable, mais le rendrait extrêmement jaloux et suspicieux lors de ses absences. Héraklès comptait beaucoup plus qu’un fantasme d’une nuit. Il s’agissait d’amour véritable et de confiance mutuelle. C’était précieux et l’intervention d’une tierce personne ne pouvait que tout remettre en cause.

Kiku sentait bien le danger de cette proposition ainsi que l’intérêt du turque à la faire.

« Sadiq-san, je pense que c’était la provocation de trop, répondit Kiku. Notre couple n’a pas besoin de vous.

-          Je voulais pimenter votre petite routine. Je vous apprécie bien tous les deux. »

Héraklès leva les yeux au ciel, comme s’il n’en croyait pas un mot.

« Oui, même toi », affirma Sadiq en osant attarder ses mains sur son torse.

Le Turque eut l’audace d’embrasser le haut de la tête du Grec. Héraklès voulut le chasser, mais il eut un peu de mal à le faire parce que Sadiq maintenait ses épaules sur sa chaise d’une forte poigne. Kiku se leva pour l’aider. Il laissait généralement son amant régler seul ses problèmes avec son rival, mais il sentait qu’il fallait intervenir rapidement. Le frêle Japonais avait une force traîtresse, fruit d’une grande technique, dont peu se doutait hors continent asiatique. Il attrapa sa chaise pour s’en servir d’arme et de bouclier, il aurait préféré avoir un bâton ou une épée pour mettre à terre plus efficacement son adversaire.

Kiku fut surpris que Sadiq s’avançât vers lui d’une démarche lascive pour arrêter son bras. Le frisson de désir qui le parcourrait à l’attitude décontracté de ce perturbateur l’énervait.

« Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Héraklès, juste l’empêcher de se ruer sur moi… »

Héraklès en avait profité pour se lever dans le but de remettre Sadiq à sa place. Le Turque l’évita et il le rattrapa du poignet, avant qu’il ne cognât Kiku.

« Je n’ai aucune envie que l’un de vous deux soit blessé par ma faute. On peut tout à fait en discuter entre adultes et passer l’éponge, si je ne vous intéresse pas. Il est bientôt l’heure du dîner. Je vous laisse en discuter tranquillement.

-          Comme si tu nous intéressais », grogna Héraklès en se dégageant.

Sadiq s’éloigna de leur tablée, pour s’atteler à une autre et pour commander une collation.

Kiku pouvait deviner à l’attitude grognon de son amant qu’il était excédé par la proposition de Sadiq. Héraklès montrait rarement sa colère autrement que par des mots agressifs. Il y avait un silence inconfortable entre eux qui n’était entrecoupé que par des regards suspicieux vers l’homme indésirable. Quand Héraklès se mit à massacrer sa ratatouille à coup de fourchettes, Kiku se décida à crever l’abcès.

« Je peux demander à Sadiq de s’en aller immédiatement. Il m’écoutera…

-          Je le déteste, soupira Héraklès en se prenant le front entre les mains.

-          Il y avait quelque chose entre vous ? Pour qu’il pense pouvoir s’interposer entre nous, je veux dire…

-          C’est arrivé, mais rien de sérieux. Pas comme avec toi.

-          Est-il jaloux ?

-          C’est bien possible. Mais de qui ?, plaisanta Héraklès. »

Rassuré par l’attitude d’Héraklès, Kiku sourit timidement. Ils ne parlèrent plus du Turque tout le long du repas, oubliant même sa présence. Kiku faisait part à Héraklès de sa difficulté à garder son jardin de l’ère Edo en l’état par lui-même, il avait besoin de l’aide d’ouvriers spécialisés à cause du temps qu’il passait avec ses dirigeants. Il était loin l’époque où il n’était convoqué au palais de l’Empereur que pour donner sa douteuse approbation. Il faisait, encore, plus office de conseiller et de représentant honorifique que de décideur, comme l’ensemble des nations. La Diète, son parlement élu par le peuple, s’occupait du législatif et élisait son gouvernement ministériel. Seulement son avis était souvent sollicité sur des questions d’importance. Kiku prenait très au sérieux les demandes répétées de ses parlementaires, de son gouvernement et de son Empereur pour garder un œil sur ses affaires intérieures et extérieures. Le respect dû à son grand âge lui accordait beaucoup de crédit de la part de ses politiques et il en profitait pour participer pleinement à l’amélioration de sa société.

Héraklès avait l’air songeur, quand il aborda le sujet politique. Il semblait préoccupé. Quand Kiku l’interrogea, il râla en disant que son gouvernement avait des œillères sur la situation actuelle de la Grèce. Héraklès avait beau les alarmer sur les problèmes économiques, aucune mesure n’était prise.

« Problème d’impôts et de privilèges, résuma Héraklès. Les riches se goinfrent au-delà du raisonnable, les gens honnêtes vont payer l’addition. Il n’y a qu’à voir Athènes pour comprendre le fond du problème.

-          Je l’ai remarqué. Il y a beaucoup d’inégalités.

-          Je ne devrais pas t’en dire autant.

-          Tout le monde le sait, mais tout le monde se tait, résuma Kiku.

-          Jusqu’à l’effondrement… Je n’aime pas foncer droit dans le mur… Comme mon père…

-          Il n’y aucun moyen de te défendre ?, demanda Kiku, maintenant très inquiet pour son amant.

-          Je suis le berceau de la démocratie. Je n’ai pas à m’opposer aux décisions de mon peuple. C’est l’une de mes valeurs. Du haut de mes siècles d’existence, je ne peux qu’avertir… ça me ferait vraiment râler que mon voisin en profite. Je n’ai pas envie d’être de nouveau sous son autorité, déclara-t-il tout bas.

-          Sadiq ne s’attaquerait pas à l’Union Européenne. Surtout s’il veut toujours y entrer…

-          Une chance ! »

Héraklès leva les yeux au ciel, quand une chaise racla le sol. Sadiq revint vers eux, maintenant qu’il avait terminé son repas.

« Alors qu’avez-vous décidé ?, s’enquit-il d’un ton goguenard.

-          Ta proposition, tu peux te la mettre où je pense, répondit Héraklès avec véhémence.

-          Je ne le dirais pas, en ces termes, mais nous refusons votre avance généreuse, dit Kiku avec beaucoup plus de diplomatie.

-          C’est bien dommage. J’avais tout un programme.

-          Inutile de nous tenter, notre décision est ferme, conclut Kiku en le foudroyant du regard.

-          Très bien, je ne vous ennuierai plus avec ce genre d’idée. Néanmoins vous savez où me joindre, si vous changez d’avis.

-          Même pas dans tes rêves, s’exclama Héraklès.

-          Tu ne pourras pas m’empêcher de fantasmer, le taquina Sadiq.

-          Je te l’interdis !

-          Héraklès, laisse-le partir ! Nous pourrons ainsi profiter amplement de notre soirée. Sans lui.

-          J’ai compris, je m’en vais. Japon-san, vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Quant à toi, Héraklès, préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu mets tes sales pieds sur mon territoire ! »

Kiku tapa légèrement la jambe d’Héraklès avec son pied pour l’empêcher de relancer la discussion sur leurs territoires respectifs et il adressa un sourire poli à Turquie.

« Au revoir, Turquie-san. Je vous avertirai de ma prochaine visite diplomatique dans votre pays en les temps.

-          Au revoir Japon-san ! Héraklès, va te faire voir !

-          Va te faire voir ailleurs ! »

Le regard noir que lança Kiku à Sadiq fut suffisant pour le faire partir. Bien que la présence pesante du Turque se fût évanouie, les deux hommes étaient toujours tendus de son interventionnisme dans leur relation.

Kiku pouvait presque voir comme un petit nuage orageux au-dessus de la tête d’Héraklès. Il lui attrapa la main et il lui proposa de se retrouver enfin, tous les deux, dans leur chambre. Le sourire coquin d’Héraklès lui fit comprendre qu’ils allaient très peu dormir, comme à leur habitude. Le Grec se releva, avec un petit quelque chose de plus dans son attitude qui le rendait véritablement séduisant. Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une lueur terriblement attirante. Certains disaient que c’était le sang de Rome qui parlait.

Kiku aimait beaucoup la façon dont l’atmosphère pouvait changer très rapidement entre eux.

Héraklès l’invita à le suivre à l’étage de l’établissement. Il n’osait rien faire en public, connaissant la pudeur de son amant, mais il y avait dans le langage de son corps comme une invite silencieuse. Des touristes de l’hôtel se retournaient à leur passage, avec de la surprise voire de l’envie dans leurs regards.

Kiku fut soulagé de franchir la porte de leur chambre et de retrouver les lèvres aimées dans l’intimité. 

« Tu m’as tellement manqué », soupira Héraklès contre sa bouche avant de la reprendre tendrement.

Kiku sourit en sentant les doigts aventureux de son amant se glisser sous les pans de son kimono pour les écarter doucement. Il tira sur le T-shirt d’Héraklès, pour lui demander la permission de l’enlever.

C’était parfait ainsi. Juste tous les deux. Avec leur amour, guidant leurs gestes.

Héraklès leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se débarrasser de son haut, ses hanches bougèrent dans un mouvement lascif qui fit tomber son pantalon lâche.   

Le corps de Kiku s’échauffa, à la vision de la virilité de son amant qui s’érigeait. Qu’il était beau, aussi simple ! Le Japonais fit tomber son kimono dans un bruit de tissu et il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement, pour profiter pleinement de la peau offerte de son partenaire.

Les caresses débutèrent lentes et furtives. Leurs lèvres s’attardaient aux commissures de leurs jumelles, avant d’approfondir l’échange. Leurs mains volaient comme de nombreux papillons sur la surface de leurs corps, provoquant le désir. Ils se rapprochèrent l’un de l’autre, en un signal invisible d’aller plus loin que des attouchements presque innocents.

Kiku laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux doux d’Héraklès quand celui-ci apposa sa bouche cajoleuse sur son torse. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts humides de lubrifiant sur son intimité. Il se relaxa pour apprécier ce massage intime. Des gémissements d’inconforts pouvaient traverser ses lèvres, à cause de l’abstinence, mais ils étaient souvent remplacés par ceux de l’excitation.

La main d’Héraklès sur son sexe lui procurait un plaisir prenant qu’il appréciait de donner en retour d’un mouvement lent du poignet.

Sa tête partit en arrière sous un petit bonheur de plus, puis Kiku revint chercher les yeux brillants d’Héraklès où il pouvait lire toute la tendresse à laquelle il aspirait. Ils se sourirent, complices.

Sans qu’il ne s’y attendît, Héraklès arrêta de le préparer et il l’emmena sur les draps frais.

Après s’être laissé faire par la poigne impérieuse de son amant, Kiku lâcha un bâillement. Il ne s’était pas aperçu, jusque-là, à quel point le décalage horaire lui pesait.

Héraklès l’embrassa avec amour, avant d’entreprendre de ne faire qu’un avec lui. Il entama un pas lent, mais il se résigna rapidement à précipiter les choses, au vu de la fatigue de Kiku. Il s’embrassait dès qu’ils le pouvaient. Leurs mains n’étaient pas avares de caresses, elles savaient exactement où se poser pour augmenter le plaisir bienfaisant de leur étreinte.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s’échapper du quotidien en un long râle de bonheur. La peau moite d’Héraklès contre la sienne avait la saveur du connu, tout comme son étreinte du sommeil avait la douceur de la sécurité.

 

Héraklès regardait avec tristesse l’avion de Kiku s’envoler vers d’autres cieux. La visite de Kiku avait été comme une bouffée d’air frais en ces temps difficiles pour son pays. Il avait eu le privilège d’oublier pendant un temps ces problèmes avec son amant. Kiku était quelqu’un de très intéressant, quand il parlait de sa culture, ainsi que de très curieux. Il y avait une pudeur et un respect qu’Héraklès appréciait par-dessus tout chez lui. Ils étaient amoureux, ce qui était bien rare pour des nations.

En ce sens, Héraklès avait des décisions à prendre immédiatement.

Le Grec lança un regard noir à Sadiq, quand celui-ci osa poser un bras sur ses épaules.

Sadiq n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de venir saluer Kiku avant son départ et il se tenait à présent à ses côtés.

 « Allez, on va se boire un bon café et on va faire la paix ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement…

-          Ça va, je savais très bien ce que tu avais en tête. Tu aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de te précipiter.

-          Je me disais bien que, si tu ne sautais pas sur l’occasion de savoir si le café est grec ou à la turque, ce serait pour me couvrir de remontrances.

-          Le café est grec.

-          A la turque. Bon, ce n’était pas de cela que tu voulais me parler…

-          Grec, grogna Héraklès. Je crois qu’il serait temps de faire une pause tous les deux.

-          J’en étais sûr, soupira Sadiq. A la turque ! Tu m’en veux vraiment beaucoup, mais tu finiras par me pardonner. »

Héraklès chassa le doigt qui venait arranger sa coiffure.

« Non, ce n’est pas cela. Je tiens à Kiku plus qu’à toi… Grec.

-          C’est pour cette raison ; à la turque ; que j’avais pris les devants pour nous rassembler tous les trois, mais ce Japonais est psycho-frigide…

-          Il est amoureux, on ne joue pas avec les sentiments d’une autre nation ! Grec !

-          Garde ta colère envers toi-même pour toi ! C’est à la turque, espèce de mule !

-          Grec ! Fous le camp ! »

Héraklès avait des larmes aux yeux, il avait fait un choix, il espérait sincèrement que ce fût le bon.


End file.
